1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mouth guards and jaw-strengthening devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Humans have the need for a strong jaw for athletics, in addition to appearance. Toned jaw muscles help tighten the facial skin and define the jawline. Jaw muscles also impact the ability eat harder foods without discomfort or strain. Jaw exercises may also help with temporomandibular joint (TMJ) dysfunction. The TMJ is surrounded by a series of muscles that control the movement of the lower jaw relative to the upper jaw. On closing, the masseter, anterior and middle temporalis, medial pterygoid, and superior head lateral pterygoid muscles are activated. To open the joint again, the inferior head of lateral pterygoid, anterior digastric and mylohyoid muscles play a part.
There have been many devices created to strengthen the jaw, from rubber inserts that are pressed on with the teeth in order to strengthen the closing of the TMJ, to springs and other resistance attached to orthodontics, to strengthen the opening of the TMJ. Typically the latter are used in conjunction with alignment rods to retrain the movement of the upper and lower jaw relative to one another, to improve orthodontic treatment and jaw alignment over time. Resistance means such as springs may be present between the upper and lower jaw such that compressive force is required to close the jaw, strengthening the closing muscles.
There are drawbacks in the prior art, however, as springs and other metal components may cause harm to the inside of the user's mouth, and alignment rods require braces to be installed on the teeth. Many of the resistance means are set, such that the amount of resistance is not variable.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a jaw strengthening device that has no exposed components which may injure the mouth, and which may be inserted and removed as desired in order to perform jaw strengthening exercises. Furthermore, the ability to vary the resistance has the benefit of allowing the user to increase the intensity of the exercise.